The Song To Which Snowflakes Dance To
by maritheninja
Summary: Hermione hates the cold, yet wonders what song snowflakes dance to as they fall. When George leaves Fred and her alone, she finds endless warmth and the song through a passion-filled night in his room. Lemon. FWHG. Mentions HarryGinny&GWLL. One-shot!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does._

**A/N: This is my first Fremione lemon fan fic. I hope you enjoy! :D Oh! And fun fact! The original story has exactly 3,456 words! (not including disclaimer and author's note!) Reviews and feedback would be helpful. How did a first-timer do? And should I possibly write more in the future?**

* * *

><p>It was a rather chilly night in the Burrow. Surrounding the cozy home were crystallizing snowflakes dancing on the breeze hurdling towards the ground while some were lingering on the window which a distracted Hermione Granger was glancing out of with awe. She wondered what kind of song snowflakes danced to on nights like these. There was no doubt in her mind that she absolutely despised the cold, which explained the heavy blanket that rested upon her shoulders like a force field that kept all things, even slightly below her comfort temperature, out. However, she always loved the scenery when looking out of a window, especially when she was comfortably placed on a soft couch with a magnificent novel to keep her preoccupied while the others, who were merely five feet away, were partaking in their own affairs.<p>

She glanced over the room and saw Ron retreating to his room for the night and Harry and Ginny snuggling to keep each other warm by the fireplace as they whispered into each other's ears, as if exchanging secrets in the midst of the fairly rowdy room. The giggles that escaped the new couple's lips caused a light-hearted smile to glide across Hermione's face and change to a sudden melancholy look. She was truly happy for them, but there was a feeling eating at her. Not that she was jealous because she had feelings for either of the two, but she longed for someone to hold her the way they held each other. She couldn't remember the last time someone looked her longingly in the eyes the way Harry was boring his gaze into Ginny's in the moment.

In an attempt to hide the feeling which she knew was showing in the frown that was crawling onto her lips, the bright witch lifted her novel and continued to read. Reading had filled in the empty space in her heart for years now. She felt whole when she read and it was something that she did a lot to avoid the feeling that was brooding inside of her as of now. The feeling began to slowly recede as she breezed past the words on the pages until two figures strolled over to where the girl was currently absorbed in her book. She did not have to glance up from the cover to know it was none other than Fred and George Weasley.

"Do you two need anything?" She inquired with a flickering glance into both of the twins' eyes in less than a second and then back upon her book to find the spot where she had left off.

"Actually, yes," Fred spoke first.

"We were wondering-" George carried on where Fred left off.

"If you would be interested-" Fred continued.

"In joining us on a stroll down by the frozen lake?" George finished their question.

Hermione used her fingers as a bookmark for her page as she closed it to stare into their innocent faces with an unbelievable expression written all over her countenance. "You both know I hate the cold," she informed them just in case they had forgotten.

Fred looked at his twin while he raised his eyebrows and shrugged. If Hermione knew any better, it would seem that the Weasley twin was seeking help from his other half. She curiously looked over to George who nudged him before leaning on the couch that Hermione was now beginning to sink into.

"Ah, well I suppose that means that Luna and I will just have to go by ourselves then," was all he said before retreating back to where the girl he fancied for quite some time stared out of the window in a dream-like phase. She saw him whisper something in Luna's ear before placing his hands on hers and ushering her out of the room and to the front entrance, where Hermione swore she could have heard a loud giggle before the door closed shut. She looked out of the window and saw George turn around and wink. However, the wink was not to her. It was to his shocked twin who he had deserted and left with a gaping mouth open and his right arm reaching up to scratch his head before looking up at snowflake that had landed on the window and had suddenly became so fascinating to him.

"Well, I wouldn't suppose you'd want to go somewhere else in particular for the time being?" he spoke up in a light voice that unsuccessfully attempted to hide the hints of hope lingering on his tongue.

"Well, I could go for a cup of hot chocolate right now…" she suggested and saw his eyes light up the way a child's eyes would when they found out they could eat a cookie before dinner. He smiled at her and guided her to the kitchen with her palm in his. Hermione blushed at the gesture, and quickly put her novel down on the side table before completely giving Harry and Ginny alone time while she got to spend time with the Weasley twin who constantly made her laugh and smile even when he barely put any effort to make a joke.

She settled herself into a chair as Fred opened a few drawers and stirred up some hot cocoa for the both of them. He dropped a few marshmallows in both their drinks before handing her mug.

"Careful, it's still hot," he warned her with a wink as he brought a chair closer to her left and situated himself. He carefully brought up the brim of the mug close to his mouth and blew to try and chill the drink before breathing in the sweet scent of chocolate…And vanilla and lavender which was radiating off of the girl to the right of him. He observed as she closed her eyes and slowly tested out the temperature of her hot chocolate with her lips. Once she realized it was a good temperature, she took a big sip out of her cocoa. When she put her mug on the table, she didn't expect to hear a chuckle coming from the red-haired twin at her side.

"What?" She asked him accusingly while staring at him with narrowed eyes.

Fred stared back at her and his eyebrows furrowed in the way that they often did when she saw him studying, at the rare occasion, and he came across a problem which he could not solve. She tilted her head slightly in confusion, trying to read his expression and what could have possibly made him laugh.

Finally, Fred gave her a crooked smile and answered hesitantly with a, "It's just that-" before leaning in ever so close to the bewildered girl's face and continued on with a, "-You got some on your top lip," where he advanced and lay a sweet kiss upon the top lip of Hermione's mouth which opened slightly due to surprise. Hermione closed her eyes and mouth and kissed back gently as her heart nearly jumped out of her chest and butterflies soared from her throat to her stomach in a way they never did before. If her eyes were open, she would have seen Fred change colors right in front of her: from light tan to pink and finally to a scarlet that spread to his ears.

When he pulled away, he swore that she could hear his heartbeat from where she was sitting. It sounded like a bass drum being amplified during its solo through his ears. Hell, he would have been sincerely surprised if Harry and Ginny couldn't hear it from where they were settled in the other room. A knot built in his throat and he swallowed what felt like a lump and released a breath he didn't know was being held captive in his throat. "Hermione…" he whispered, still waiting for her to open her eyes.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes when she heard him say her name. She stared into his eyes, to his deep, compassionate soul, and straight to his heart before reaching out and brushing her thumb against his cheek. She needed to make sure this wasn't just a dream or a figment of her imagination. She longed to be held in his arms, to kiss him again, to take in all of his essence, but the shock of his unexpected action still had her thrown off.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He said moving his face inwardly towards the hand that was caressing the side of his face to avoid the gaze she had on him. He placed his hand on hers and held her small, delicate hands in his own before turning to get up. He felt a squeeze to his hand and Hermione finally found her voice again, though still obviously shaken up from the kiss.

"F-fred…" she started, for once not know quite what to say. She went on, "Y-you have nothing to be sorry for…Um, may I ask something of you?" she questioned. He simply stared eternities into her eyes, making her fall helplessly into the deep abyss of the blue eyes that were currently capturing all of her, followed by a nod and an, "Of course. Anything you want."

"Kiss me again."

Without hesitation, he leaned in and pressed his lips firmly against hers and she grasped the back of his head to consume the kiss with so much passion that everything around them seemed to zero out, leaving just the two of them in that radiant moment of bliss. The feeling made her feel so warm inside, although the Burrow still felt quite frigid, and she smiled against his lips. She pressed her forehead against his and slightly shivered once the warmth faltered a bit. Seeing her shiver caused him to pull her into his lap and wrap his arms around her in an embrace that gave her more warmth than any blanket ever could.

"Are you warm yet?" he asked as his arms slightly tightened around the icy feeling skin, inwardly cursing himself in his mind for not realizing she was cold sooner.

"Warmer than I've been in ages," she confessed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips and softly nibbled on his bottom lip, causing him to let out a low growl. A temptation coursed through Hermione's veins upon hearing the sound that escaped the twin's throat and suddenly, she felt like doing something completely spontaneous. She kissed his neck and began making a trail of kisses run along his neck to his jaw line, which coaxed a moan to escape his lips as soon as she licked and lightly sucked on the side of his neck. It left a tiny red mark where her lips had just been, and she looked him straight in the eye and asked him, "Do you think we could go somewhere a bit more private?" upon realizing that any moment, someone (including Ron, or even worse, Mrs. Weasley) could go into the kitchen hoping for a late night snack or drink and find her on his lap, moments away from practically shagging right there on the table.

He grinned at her and led the way to his room, where he took out his wand and immediately set a Silencing Charm and a Locking Spell on the room to ensure that no one would interrupt them. He figured George wouldn't mind as long as he had Luna to snog. He smirked and put his wand away before turning to a gorgeous witch who was staring at him admirably. She smiled at him and he automatically took long strides to where she stood and pulled all of her into his arms as he kissed her.

He started backing up in the dark, not releasing his grip on her as he slowly lowered himself into a sofa reclining chair with her on top of him. She worked on his button-up t-shirt that had already been unbuttoned at the top two and bottom two. Simultaneously, his hands raced up and down her hips until one ventured on top of her right breast. She managed to unbutton his whole shirt and she slipped it off as he broke off the kiss to raise her arms in order to slide her shirt and bra off.

He leaned in to send soft, sweet kisses on her neck as he grabbed hold of her beautifully-shaped lily white breasts and teased at her tender nipples. The more he began to suck on her neck, the more intense the teasing he would bestow upon her chest, from squeezing to pulling, until he supported her back side with his hands to envelope her nipples in his mouth, one at a time.

The constant teasing caused Hermione to grind against him on the chair, causing his member to struggle against his jeans from its already erect state. She unzipped his jeans and pulled his boxers down to reveal his 7-incher. She held onto it firmly and started applying friction it by moving her hands from top to bottom in a rhythmic motion that easily persuaded moans to escape from his mouth. His moans got louder as he slowly was about to reach his climax when all of a sudden, she stopped.

Fred didn't realize that for a while he had his eyes closed, and when he opened his eyes, they met hers with longing. She was just smiling a wide-open grin which caused Fred to whimper and nuzzle against the crook of her neck, wanting more. Wanting _her_.

He trailed his hands to the tops of her pants and gazed into her eyes as if to ask for permission and without having to say a word, she slipped off her pants herself and straddled above him while her knees were propped up on opposite sides of his legs while on the sofa chair. In this position, his member was right below her glorious, wet entrance. Of course she was afraid that it would hurt, but in that fleeting moment, all she wanted was him and all of him to be hers. He positioned his hands on her hips to steady her, as he kissed her firmly on the lips which was followed up by an, "Are you sure about this?" and "Are you ready?" which were both answered with a hard kiss on the mouth and a straight-forward "Yes."

Upon hearing the word that signaled the "okay", his hands tightened around her waist and she wrapped her arms lovingly around his neck, bracing herself for what was to come. They both took in a deep breath before he brought her hips down upon his, her tight entrance having to be squeezed into by Fred's large member. Hermione automatically let out a very loud moan, followed by a series of whimpers, as she bit down on his shoulder. Fred moaned as soon as he entered her, but gave her time to adjust to his size by just staying inside her. When he heard her whimpers, he combed his fingers through her hair and kissed every inch of her face with "Are you okay, love?"'s and "Did I hurt you?"'s being asked between kisses. He looked deep into her eyes, hoping that this experience wouldn't hurt too much for her to look back on her first time with him with a cringe, instead of a smile. She stared back into his mystical blue eyes and saw sincere worry etched all over his face. She smiled at him, which caused his concerned expression to crack into a look of relief.

"I'm fine now," she assured him as she lifted herself with her knees and slowly rode him. After she began to speed up her pace, he began to thrust up whenever she came down to ensure that all of him was inside her. He enjoyed it when she would suck in her breath and look up as soon as his member was pushed deep, penetrating her entrance after she would go down on him. He loved how gorgeous she looked with the moonlight shining through the window and hitting her at just the right angles. He loved the way she would moan his name when his penis nudged inside her at just the right spot with just the right intensity. But most of all, he loved that he was able to share this moment with her more than anything in the world. He loved _her_ more than anything in the world.

To Fred, this was more than lust or infatuation. It was so much more. No female outside of the Weasley family could ever make him care so much, except for Hermione. When there was news from his mom that Hermione was spending the week with them for Christmas Break, he was determined to make her his by the end of the week. He couldn't possibly believe they were sharing this spectacular moment of pure happiness and ecstasy together.

"Fred…" she panted as she began to go down faster on him, placing one hand on his shoulder and the other on his knee, so she could arch her back and accept more of him into her. Fred could feel himself about to reach his euphoria as he kept one hand on her back and the other trailing down between her thighs where he began playing with her clit. She sucked in breaths when he began to rub her clit faster, and began to feel her whole body quiver with a tingling feeling in her stomach as she moaned, "_Fred-ahhhhh!" _Fred was at the end of his rope. After hearing her exclaim his name as she orgasmed and hearing her half-moan, half-sigh, he thrusted twice more into her pulling her into a passionate embrace, followed by an amorous kiss. He moaned out, "Ahh, 'Mione…" as the remnants of his load were released into her.

She collapsed into his arms and they both lay in the reclining chair with him still inside of her. Hermione had never felt so complete in her entire life. Not even books could compete with the wholeness she felt right now in Fred's arms. No one had ever made her feel so beautiful and content with her life before. She saw in him everything that she'd ever wanted in a person that night. He was hilarious, he was friendly, he was compassionate, he was loyal, he was charming and amazingly good-looking, and he was hers. She kissed his jawline and then his cheek, and then his eyes and nose, and when he smiled, she kissed him strongly on the lips.

_For the rest of Hermione's days and nights in the Burrow, Hermione never had to face the cold again._

The next day, Hermione awoke with several blankets on top of her (she recently found out that Fred had stolen a few from Ron's room, just in case the two he had from his room didn't keep her warm enough.) Fred came that morning with breakfast he made for her and a mug of hot cocoa. When he told her to blow the cocoa since it was still hot, she obeyed and did not expect several marshmallows to become charmed and start to fly above her mug in the clouds above her hot chocolate and start forming hearts and words as if an airplane pilot was doing a sky show for her. At the end of the show the cocoa clouds read, "Hermione, please be mine?" with hearts scattering above it. She felt her heart leap out of her throat and once she saw him with a milk mustache from his cocoa, she captured his lips in hers and said, "I will absolutely, most definitely be yours, Fred Weasley."

During the afternoons and early evenings, she actually spent it outside with him, his twin, and Luna, taking beautiful strolls in his thick sweaters and having snowball fights with one couple against the other. Whenever a snowball was thrown her way, Fred would dramatically jump in front of her and hold her close, making sure not even the slightest bit of cold touched her. Then when night time fell upon the Burrow, she slept in the same bed as him and felt his warmth radiating off of him like a human furnace when he would wrap his arms around her in his slumber. Then on some nights, when Fred was able to convince George to spend the night in the living room or at Luna's house, Hermione and Fred would make love to each other as the crystallizing snowflakes danced to the rhythm of both of their heavy heartbeats beating like snare drums against each other with harmonies of both of their moans filling the night sky.


End file.
